


Nothing Ever Happened

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [16]
Category: Bandom, Deerhunter (Band)
Genre: Crush, Drabble, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, GobbledyGook, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bradford/Lockett first kiss drabble :)<br/>Lockett always had a crush on his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Ever Happened

They met in highschool and Lockett knew Bradford was gay from the start. But nothing ever happened because Lockett was confused and he couldn't have a crush on his bestfriend. Besides, Bradford was gangly and delicate. He couldn't understand why that was attractive to him. So here he was in Bradford's hotel room, shuffling nervously on his feet.

"Brad? How come you never kissed me in highschool?"

"I didn't know you wanted me to... I figured you were straight," he said with a hint of sorrow.

"I've always liked you..." Lockett admitted."You could do it now, ya know."

"What? Kiss you?"

Lockett nodded. Bradford stood up from his bed, awkward limbs striding towards his friend and bandmate. He stopped in front of him and bent down to level with him. He licked his lips and leaned forward. Lockett closed his eyes as Bradford gave him the sweetest kiss. It made their hearts thud loudly in their ears and it blocked out the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a Deerhunter song of the same name.


End file.
